Perfect dkp
Below I present a new dkp system I call Perfect dkp also known as GDKP. I based it on free market economic systems. Problems with current dkp systems *Inflation. *People can hoard dkp. *Hard for new members to get any gear. *Hard to determine accurate values of gear for fixed dkp. *People with a lot of dkp feel like a lot is wasted. *Hard to get people to join raids consistently since the dkp they earn is not useful unless they have a lot of it. *Guild bank goes almost unused. *Some dkp systems reward being static and not progressing. *Other dkp systems are impossible to get everyone geared before continuing on. How Perfect dkp works In short terms, my system could be called a zero-sum, gold exchange dkp system. *First, everyone in guild gets 0 dkp. *Guildies may exchange 1 gold for 1 dkp and vice versa. *When killing a boss, item immediately goes for auction. *Person with highest bid gets item. Bidding is live auction style. *The dkp from the player with highest bid is subtracted from that player and then distributed equally to everyone in the raid (including person who won item). That is it. Zero-sum with a gold exchange system. Optional Additions Some other ideas to add on to the system. Raid leaders can get an extra % of distributed dkp. DKP can be given to people to encourage them to come to raids, however to keep it zero sum something must be done to zero out this dkp. some ideas are taxing everyone in the guild a small amount of dkp, or using gold from the reserve(guild bank) to account for this dkp or if a raid wants to have some dkp then it may "borrow" dkp from the guild bank and then repay the borrowed amount after a raid boss has been killed...i.e. subtract it from the amount to be distributed. Also the guild can decide if shards are to be sold for a certain dkp to raid members, or given to the guild bank to increase the reserves (this also can be a way to pay for dkp handouts). Someone must be in charge of keeping track of dkp and the Guild bank reserves, and also someone should be in charge of selling guild bank items to guildies or on the AH. How perfect dkp solves the dkp problems *Inflation Since its zero sum there is no inflation. *People can horde dkp. This no longer matters since dkp can be directly exchanged for gold(guild can set a maximum dkp someone can have). *Hard for new members to get any gear Nope since guildies will be rewarded dkp for giving gold and killing bosses, new players get huge benefits from joining the raids. For example, if in a raid someone bids 2000 dkp for an item, then in a 10 man, the new guildie gets 200dkp which is a lot. Also since its an auction, people will only bid what they think its worth, so bosses on farm will have items of significantly lesser value which new members can bid on. In current systems often a boss will be killed and everyone given 5dkp with the item selling for something like 300 dkp (which is not an equal distribution). *Hard to determine accurate values of gear for fixed dkp. Gear values are worth what people bid on them. Values of items are determined at time of bidding. *People with a lot of dkp feel like a lot is wasted. Nope since they can get gold for their dkp. *Hard to get people to join raids consistently since the DKP they earn is not useful unless they have a lot of it. Nope since dkp is directly exchanged for gold. *Guild Bank goes almost unused. Definitely not. Guild bank is used as a reserve system. *Some dkp systems reward being static and not progressing. No, once items from bosses drop in value the raid will be forced to progress. So farming Kara 100 times will not add any benefit to dkp except for players earning badges. *Other dkp systems are impossible to get everyone geared before continuing on. Not true. New raid members will be able to get low cost items. It is important though that guilds continue to farm past instances when there are a lot of new players. Category:Loot Distribution Systems